


Scared and blind

by Kats0wo



Series: Blind tommy au [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a happy ending?, Depends, Fluff and Angst, Potions, smpearth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kats0wo/pseuds/Kats0wo
Summary: Tommy whimpers as held his empty milk bucket.Why hasn't his blindness gone away yet?
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Blind tommy au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112702
Comments: 238
Kudos: 1350





	1. Chapter 1

A tall pig man was standing still in a frozen landscape. The golden crown on his head was freezing over for he had been standing a long time. He tsked.

"I can't believe that kid would seriously be late." His deep voice echoed throughout the icy biome. Sure, talking to himself was an unhealthy habit, but he couldn't help but fill the silence. The chilly void of noise didn't bother him, it was simply bland and boring.

"Tommy better show himself in the next 5 minutes or else I'm going over to his 'buisness bay' and beating him up for ghosting me."

Suddenly, a plane entered his vision. What was peculiar is that the plane came from the opposite direction then where Tommy's home remained. The strange jerking from the vehicle was also worrying.

As the plane seemed to have passed him, Techno shouted; "Tommy you NERD where are you going?!" the answer came swiftly "YEAH YEAH give me a second-" and then the plane started to land, or maybe more appropriately, crash slowly.

As the teen was getting out of the awkwardly parked automobile, Techno confronted him. "What happened?" 

Tommy scoffed and started to brush dust off his clothes. "What are you talking about, Blade? I'm completely fine!" Strangely the blond didn't face him. Judging by his body posture, he seemed frankly unbalanced and also... Reserved?

"Turn around."

"You can't tell me what to do! Just cuz' this is your land doesn't give you the right to-"

"I'm not joking Tommy turn around." He growled.

"Well I don't want to!"   
Techno frowned. Although they often bicker, things never got this heated unless it was serious. This, added to the fact that Tommy had been hours late, was driving frankly like a drunk person and didn't seem to be able to park correctly? This can't be good.

He grabbed Tommy's shoulder and felt him jerk at the touch. Thoroughly concerned he pulled him so that they were facing each other. No obvious damage was visible in first inspection but as he was going to speak again, he noticed something he had originally dismissed. 

"Tommy why are your eyes closed?"

"haha uhm nothing." It obviously being a lie, Techno took it upon himself to tickle the teen. As Tommy reflexively opened his eyes to giggle, Techno inhaled sharply.

Tommy's eyes were a very light blue, the same color that blind people have.

"Tommy what happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy doesn't know what to do.
> 
> Luckly Techno's here to help

Tommy's lip trembled as he started heaving. Oh no. oh nononono this couldn't be happening- He wasn't supposed to- He could feel the tears drip like lava on his cheeks.

Not in front of Technoblade!

He shut his eyes tight. Honestly, not being able to see the other's reaction made this all so much worse. The way a person is supposed to interact with the pig is through the subtle tells the king makes. Is he unhappy? Face becomes more impassive. Is he anxious? Fingers slightly reaching for his weapon and longer stares.

And now there's none of that! All he can do is pray that his tears stop and that he hasn't embarrassed himself too much. Oh god why did this have to happen- Techno will think he's such a loser- The pig won't want them to hang out ever again-

"Tommy what happened?" Techno asked again, but quieter.

He blubbered about an incident with a witch and when it came time to get rid of the potion effects _it didn't work_ and please don't think he's bad he had tried _so so hard_ to get rid of it! He sniffled and continued to shake. This is it. This is how he will have to live his life now on. No more pretty flowers nor pretty houses to look at. No more fun wars with his friends. No more…

"Tommy, can I hug you?"

Tommy's heart stopped for a second, but then he nodded awkwardly in the other's direction. He could feel uncertain hands wrap around his shoulders and a cape wrap around him. He stayed still, unsure how to react. "We'll find a way to get through this okay? No need to worry just trust me." 

And the boy nodded again. Yeah. Yeah! If anyone could help it had to be Techno! The guy is practically Einstein! This stupid blindness could finally go away! Grinning, he burried his head in the man's shoulder and finished crying. Strangely he didn't want to let go, so he stayed there. Safe.

A few minutes later Technoblade let go and started walking towards the plane. Tommy started walking too, although very unbalanced and slow. "So I guess I won't be seeing your castle hm?" And thats the truth- for now at least. The reason why he was supposed to come today was because he had bugged Techno enough to be shown a guided tour of his castle.

"Heh. Now get in."

"Do you *really* want me to drive us?" 

"Of course not nerd. I'm driving. Now get in."

Instead of replying, he entered the vehicle. Flying blind honestly wasn't that bad when you weren't the one piloting. To be fair, on the way here he had crashed multiple times since he had trouble finding the Antarctic Empire's direction.

After a minute, Techno said "We're here to find Phil. He knows more about potions than I." Which seemed perfectly reasonable actually. As he felt them park, he got out of the plane.

He started walking but flinched when his arm got slightly squeezed. "This way." And he was lead the way by his friend. Walking took a while but they got there.

He was gently pushed onto a couch. "Be right back," and then he was alone. Tommy nervously bit his lip, a bad habit he's had since forever. The chill wasn't so obvious when he was deep inside thankfully.

Honestly he still doesn't understand why he came here. The encounter with the witch had been hours ago near his Bay. The teen should've just came back to his home- less dangerous then driving across the world! Tommy's sure Techno would've understood right? 

While pondering these thoughts, he suddenly heard the door open behind him. "Techno?" And he stopped himself from reflexively turning around because he has to stop that habit or else he would look dumb. He also tries to keep his eyes shut A deep 'yeah' came back. Tommy furrowed his eyebrows. Huh? Is he already done? Where's Philza?

Suddenly two hands shoved him and he let out a loud shriek. He heard laughter behind him.

"What the HELL man?! NOT cool!"

"Hahaha! You should've seen the look on your face. That was hilarious!"

That was Pete's voice! The guy tricked him! What a jerk. Tommy pouted and crossed his arms. That was rude. The man kept giggling behind him and it was annoying Tommy. Time for revenge.

"You know… You know you shouldn't make fun of the disabled right?"

"What are you talking about? I-" 

The door opened again with a quiet click and he heard two footsteps enter. "Tommy it's me Techno. I've brought Phil," There was a pause and then "I see that you've found Pete."

"Hi guys!" Pete said innocently. 

"So Tommy..." Phil started uncertainly, "I heard you had a uhm, Problem."

"That's a nice way to put it," Tommy said and leaned back into the sofa. "Think you could help me Doc?"

"Wait what's happening? Tommy?" Pete said.

Instead of answering, he opened his eyes for everyone to see. He heard a quiet gasp but noone spoke. "Phil, what can you do?"

"Well let's start with the obvious. Has milk worked?" He shook his head. "Hm have you tried respawning?" He shook his head again. He had set is spawn in a village but when he died he kept his messed up vision. It had been very distressing.

"No potion lasts forever. My theory would be to wait until the effect passes."

The blond felt his heart clog up his throat. Their best guess was to let it be? This couldn't be happening. Things wouldn't be fine they'll just stay like this- Techno lied! He felt his eyes get wet, but held it in. 

No. He wouldn't cry again. Crying won't solve anything. He closed his eyes. 

He will endure! He wasn't called Tommy master-of-enduring Innit for no reason!

He heard The Pig snort, "That's a nice attitude Tommy." And the others laughed.

…

Did he say that out loud? Oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I just wanted to say real quick that the amount of comments I got was enormous :o!! And after every single one I got like super happy. To the ppl who commented: omg thanks you're wonderful. To the ppl who have read up (down?) to here: you're incredible! Much love to everyone <3 have a great day/night!!
> 
> [Btw don't feel obligated to comment!! Only do it if u want to]


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all getting a little too much for Tommy-
> 
> So how else should he have reacted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |TW: Panic attack|

"So, what now?"

They sit in an uncomfortable silence. Tommy sips his hot chocolate under a hot orange blanket, mug clenched between trembling fingers. Pete and Philza sip their coffee and tea respectively, reclining on the couch’s softness. Techno purses his lips, fist clenched in his lap, back straight against the chair. "We should plan for the worst possible scenario. Right guys?"

Tommy numbly shook his head. The boy seemed to still be processing everything that had happened so far. He honestly needed a break. Techno himself had gone through more emotional turmoil in the past hours than perhaps in the past several years, he could barely imagine how Tommy must feel

"I think we should give this weird potion week." Phil declares, leaning back against the couch.

"...and _then_?" Pete asked, rubbing his chin, his head cocked to the side.

"And then we'll see. What do you think Tommy?" Phil said, taking another sip.

"Yeah I guess..." The kid's voice was meek and small, muffled through the blanket.

"That’s for the future. What are we going to do now?" Techno said, his voice sounding strained even to himself. Phil and Pete seemed to notice something and glanced at each other quickly.

"Tommy will have to learn to adapt for the time being." Pete spoke softly, words aimed at the youngest, but his gaze turned to Techno. The pig man nodded firmly, pleased with this answer.

“He’ll stay here then.” Techno decides. “Where we can keep an eye on him.”

The mass of blanket that is Tommy flinched at that comment, his head peeking out from the bright orange comforter, brows furrowed and mouth opened in protest before he got cut off. 

"What can Tommy even do around here?" Pete questioned, glancing at Phil sitting next to him.

"Well, I have been needing a second opinion for building my machines lately..." Phil starts, eyes far away, contemplating.

Techno frowns "Aren't those very far away? I don’t think he should leave base too soon. He’d get in trouble. We should keep him close." Both Phil and Pete shoot him deadpan looks.

“That’s kind of excessive, Techno.” Phil sounds disappointed in him.

“I think it’s an appropriate precaution.” Techno defends, arms crossing at his chest, frowning at Phil. “He’s a danger to himself right now.”

Tommy opens his mouth to speak again, and he might have even said something this time, but Pete’s booming voice covered whatever he might have said.

"Well he could just clean up around the place.” A distinct note of sarcasm rang out, clearly annoyed with Techno’s protective tendency.“Not too dangerous is it-?" Techno huffed, and bared his teeth. 

“This is not a joking matter Pete!” Techno said 

“Hey, calm down there. Being so uptight won’t help the situation!”

Techno sputtered “Uptight? I’m being reasonable! You’re the one who is too relaxed about this!”

“You’re the one that’s controlling and-”

"That's IT!" Tommy finally screamed before the argument could go any further, mug sloshing around, now cold chocolate spilling over the blanket. "I'm capable of making my  _ own _ decisions! This is only temporary! I can deal with it alone!”

Techno scoffed, “You can’t even see right now.”

Tommy glared at him. Or at least tried. The fact he was aiming ever so slightly to the left of Techno’s face tugged at his heartstrings in a way Techno didn’t even know it could. “That doesn’t change the fact that I can make my own decisions, Techno!”

Phil and Pete both sat up straighter, mugs forgotten on the coffee table. “Tommy-” Phil started, raising his hand in an act of placitude, but was cut off by Techno’s angry remark.

“No, you can’t right now!”

“You can’t tell me what to do!”

“Yes I can!”

Tommy suddenly screamed in frustration, getting up in a solid motion, the blanket falling off and the mug shattering on the ground. “I hate you so much!” A bittened back sob, “Just leave me alone!" and he runs.

Pure muscle memory guides him towards the door, a hand in front of him to avoid any unfortunate collisions. He finds the exit fast enough and sprints into the open air, ignoring the voices calling out his name from inside. Now alone, focusing only on getting one feet in front of the other, thoughts start flooding in.

  
  
  


Just because right now he was unable to see it doesn't mean that those guys had the right to make all of his decisions! He's allowed to go where he wants and do whatever he wants, he's fifteen years old! Not two! He doesn't need to be babysitted and watched over, how dare Techno try and tell him so. 

He could barely hear the sound of his footsteps over his fast breathing. He ignored the crunch of snow under his sneakers and kept running forward.

They can't control him like that! He had asked them to help, but they were equals not... They can’t tell him what to do! Techno can’t tell him what to do! Tommy ran faster. Screw those guys, he doesn't need their help. He's... just going to deal with it until it passes. His heart drums in his ears. His skin feels so warm against the cold air.

Breathing becomes faster, he distantly realises that he isn’t getting much air at this moment. So he halts, bending at the waist and places a hand over his chest. What was happening? Why is he choking? He felt saltiness from the tears in his mouth. He’s crying? Oh. A flash of regret flashes through him. Being with those guys at the moment might have been awful but right now, he desperately wishes he was still under that blanket. His mind is fuzzy, his heaving loud and the lack of sight a detriment to his sanity.

The feeling of an arrow piercing his right shoulder is shockingly sharp, on the other hand.

...What? A trembling frozen hand goes up to touch a sticky spot where the arrow head sticks out. He’s been shot. A rattling noise echoes. A skeleton. Oh no. A second arrow through his left thigh brings with it a few realizations. There...there are mobs around. He had forgotten his shield and armor. Oh nono _ no _ not _ now _ ! He hadn't realized it was night time already!

Before he can properly freak out, and as he hears the distinct sound of an arrow being notched, an explosion hits him from his left. He’s thrown off from the force, landing painfully on his side, the second arrow digging further into his flesh.. He tries to inhale air but it’s useless. Flailing his arms around, he realises with a few pats that he’s in a hole and some cobble has fallen above him. He can’t get out. He’s stuck.

His breath spikes up for what feels like the hundredth time in the last few minutes. He finally lets out a sob at his situation. He’s stuck, he’s lost, he can’t breathe, and he can’t goddamn  _ see _ . He’s going to stay here and die of starvation, if he’s not ripped apart by a passing mob. His tears feel cold against his cheeks. He doesn’t want this.

Exhaustion soon creeps over him and he stops crying. He can’t say how long he’s been there, nor how long of that he’s spent conscious when suddenly, a zombie passes over the makeshift roof. It dislodges a large rock that falls directly into his stomach, eliciting a burst of pain through him. No. He won’t stay like this. He’ll figure something out. He’s Tommyinnit after all, he won’t let anything keep him down. 

Frozen and stiff hands reach for his phone, which he knows is in the back pocket, because he’s prepared goddammit. They shake furiously, but blood is slowly coming back to his joints. He tries his best to focus over his crying induced migraine and the gaping wounds coming from his shoulder and thigh, and tries his best to remember where the options are. His memory is hazy, but still managed to hit a few buttons in his saved contacts list. He feels the barest hint of joy when he hears the dialing of a number.

"Hello?" Tommy almost sobs in relief at his friend’s voice

“Deo,” Rustling is heard on the other side, Deo’s voice suddenly becoming much closer and on the verge of panic.

“Tommy! What’s going on? The Antarctic Empire guys have been spamming the chat looking for you! Are you ok?” Tommy would cry if he wasn’t bone-deep exhausted.

“I need help.” A pause.

“Do you need me to come?” Deo asked, his voice gravelly and devoid of his usual snark.

“Please.” 

  
  


“Ok, I’m coming right now. What are your coords?"

“I can’t.” He stuttered out.

“...That’s fine, I’ll follow the call. You have to stay talking to me for that to work. Is that good for you?”

He swallows. “Yeah”

“Perfect, I’m getting in the plane right now.” The sound of an engine is heard through the microphone. It resonates through the small hole. “Can you tell me what's going on?”

“I… I’m stuck in a hole. Too cold to punch out.”

Deo hums empathically. “Ok, how did you get into the hole?”

“I..” The events of the day come back in waves. His breathing accelerates again. He barely hears Deo calling out to him.

“Tommy, Tommy, listen to me, I need you to breathe with me, could you do that?” And he hears Deo taking deep breaths. Tommy syncs his breath to the other’s. The dizziness calms down.

“Tommy, could you please name five things that you can see?”

Tommy chokes up. “N...no.”

“That’s fine. I’m almost there. Continue to breathe with me alright?” And Tommy did. 

A minute- or maybe hours- passed. Deo never left him alone and idly chattered over the phone. Tommy was holding on to consciousness to the best of his ability when he heard the sound of a plane landing. Deo keeping him up to date. The words are immediately followed by a loud curse. The man remarques about the absurd number of mobs for such a small area. Tommy absentmindedly agrees, eyes blinking slowly.

The sound of arrows ring out, amidst the comforting noise of rotten flesh falling on the ground and endermen being sliced open. After the last mob is killed, the sound of hurried footsteps come towards him. Tommy manages to dislodge one of his hands from his side to weakly knock on the makeshift ceiling. It’s apparently enough, as not a second later Deo mines his way through the stone, making sure to avoid dropping it on the younger. 

Tommy feels warm hands lodge themselves underneath his shoulders and knees, careful to avoid the wounds. He snuggles into the warmth, barely hearing the buzz that sounded suspiciously like words and weakly chuckled. “Thanks.” He murmured before losing to unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii everyone! so uhm i took a break yesterday cuz i spent it 'mapping' the future chapters :3 so yayy good planning!! I'll try to stay on schedule, although i dont promise long chapters like this one every day.
> 
> also also you might notice that its written a bit differently than before! Well I got someone else to look it over and uhm it ended up really long? Not that anyone's complaning. I hope.
> 
> Don't worry you'll get the big brother feels. All of them
> 
> Anyway bye bye everyone! much love <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wakes up, and
> 
> maybe he should've stayed asleep.

Consciousness comes back to Tommy in waves. First, it’s the feeling of a heavy weight pinning him down in place, then, a deep ache settled deep in his limbs. Third, and most importantly, it’s the splitting migraine throbbing against his temple. Tommy felt as though someone smashed a hammer through his head. What happened? He felt what he was on, and it was soft, like a mattress? He groaned. God, if he just woke up, why does he feel so terrible? Did he accidentally drink nicked alcohol before going to sleep again?

He opens his eyes to a world of black. Weird. Maybe it’s the bed covers? Slowly and painfully, he took the heavy wool blanket off of himself. Strangely enough, it was still dark around him. Maybe his windows are being blocked by some thick drapes. He tried to sit on the bed but an excruciating pain shot from his shoulder. Raising a trembling hand, he felt for the skin but only felt the coarse and slightly damp texture of a bandage. What?

He carefully tried standing up without hurting himself. It worked and he sluggishly moved around the room, hand resting on the wall, until he found a window next to his bed. As he approached it, he accidentally slammed his toes on a bottom drawer and loudly cursed. 

As the boy leaned on the window sill to grab at his foot, he felt confused at the lack of cloth over the window. But then  _ why- _

“Tommy?” 

The boy whipped around at the sound of Deo’s voice. Judging by the distance, he’d just run in and was standing at the other end of the room. His tone cautious, in the same way one would address a hurt feral animal. Tommy decided to ignore that. “Oh, hey Deo. Would you mind turning on the lights?” He asked, grinning widely.

Deo isn’t laughing. He isn’t turning the lights on either. What’s going on? “Tommy, do you remember yesterday?” And Tommy scrunched his eyebrows, his smile dropping. Yesterday… Quickly memories flashed through his mind. Oh. _ Oh. _

Without even realising, he raises his hands to his eyes, covering them with the palm of his warm hands. He slouched forward, cradling his face, leaning against the wall. His breathing spikes up, and he feels yet another crying session start. Before he can outright sob, large warm hands rest on either of his shoulders and pull him forward. With his head cradled against a warm chest, the only thing Tommy feels is the slow inhales and exhales Deo is taking. He concentrates on that, mimicking it, until his breathing is back under control, his arms having wrapped themselves around Deo’s waist.

  
  


“Hey it’s okay.” Deo coos “Are you hungry? It’s about lunch right now.” The boy nodded, untangling himself and taking the other’s hand, letting him pull them along.

He was led to their kitchen and sat down on a chair, arms wrapped his knees . Deo passes him a plate, which is placed precariously on his knees.He pats the plate, only to realise that he was handed him a sandwich that Tommy promptly grabs and chews. He hadn’t noticed how starved he was, the food bar on his phone screen currently inaccessible. Actually, he wasn’t able to see how many hearts he currently had , nor his current location. He’ll freak out about that later.

While he was nibbling on the bread, Deo broke the silence amicably.” So, how was your sleep?” 

The blond chuckled and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Horrible, thanks for asking.” More nibbling, then “Now what did you really want to talk about?” He slouched further into his chair and yawned audibly. He was so tired. What would be his gaze was aimed at where he thinks his feet are.

“Do you remember when I mentioned the Antarctic Empire was spamming the chat?” Deo asked, while sitting down in a chair himself across from him, making sure to make as much noise as he can. Tommy noddes numbly. To be frank, he hadn’t really been paying attention. “Well, I wanted to talk to you before answering.” Deo chewed on something”. Since it’s your decision if you want to tell those guys anything.”

The teen felt his heart warm up at that. One can always count on Deo to be mindful of the other. The whole reason why he had left the others was their controlling nature (cough techno cough). He smiled shyly. “I... I guess.” Although he’s angry at them, he doesn’t want them to worry either. They were good friends after all. And he did kind of maybe behave ever so slightly dramatically. Perhaps. 

“You sure?” Tommy could almost hear Deo raise an eyebrow behind his glasses. He nods firmly.

“Yeah, they deserve to know.”

He heard nothing other than a hum of acknowledgement and the rapid  _ tap tap _ of Deo’s fingers on the screen.” Ok, it’s done.” Tommy chewed on his lips nervously. Would they be angry at him for running away like he did? He could feel a pit form in his stomach. Deo must’ve noticed his worried expression because he said “Hey, just believe in them okay?”

“Did they, uhm, respond?” Deo chuckled and responded. “No Tommy they didn’t. Give it a bit.” The boy pouted at the patronizing tone. Fine, okay. Licking his lips, he suddenly wondered where the rest of the  _ buisness boys _ were. Asking directly, Deo told him that they were on a diplomatic mission in America. Figures.

A beat of silence settles between the two. Neither quite knowing how to start the conversation. Deo suddenly sights, a glass being placed on the counter (Table? Arm chair?). Tommy hears him shift forward.

“You can’t see.” 

He gulps and stays silent. It’s the truth. He nods.

Deo hums. “Is it permanent.”

A wild shake of the head followed the question, which is all the answer he seems to need.

“What do you want to do ‘till then?” So different, from the others. Tommy actually chuckles drily at that.

“We’ll figure it out together then.” Deo gets up and walks around the kitchen counter to wash the dishes.

Suddenly, he heard the roaring sound of a plane engine. He couldn’t see it, but he was sure it was heading closer to them. Swallowing, his back straightening suddenly. He tries to calm his heart that was beating like bonkers.

The plane lands rapidly on the other side of the wall, where Tommy knows there is a makeshift landing strip., extremely close to him and Deo. Hurried footsteps (more than a pair of feet, he idly notes through the thundering of his heart in his ears) make themselves to the door before slamming it open. Which somehow still startles him so much he yelps and falls off the chair ungracefully and shatters the plate he was still holding. 

“Tommy!” The blond cringes at Techno’s outburst, curling slightly on the floor.

\---

  
  


The time between receiving Deo’s text and landing the plane in the middle of the Business Bay was a blur. He barely recalls getting in the plane, Phil jumping in the passenger seat at the last second. Maybe it was the unadulterated panic clawing at his heart, or the pure exhaustion creeping past the adrenaline rush, one couldn’t be sure. 

That night, none of his crew had slept a single wink. They had been too busy searching every single chunk in their land and even in the ones around. Pete had to hold him back from jumping in the frozen water surrounding the continent to check the ocean floor. 

All he knows is that he regained awareness when he got out of the plane, his heavy military boots echoing against the sun-warmed grass, Phil hot on his steps. He slams the door open so hard, it rattles in its hinges and shakes the whole house.

The first thing he sees is Tommy, annoyingadorablewhiny _ blind _ Tommy, bandages wrapped around the majority of his body, laying on his side amongst shattered ceramics. He got tunnel vision after that.

“Tommy!” He calls out, panic lacing his voice more then he’s comfortable normally showing. He rushes forward, on his knees by the blond’s side, ignoring the shards digging into his legs. He reaches out to him, grabbing him by the shoulder, being careful to avoid the bandages (why is it so red?) pulling him in an upright position. He barely has time to lay a finger on the bandage before Tommy slaps his hands away harshly.

“What..?”

“Stop fussing, Techno, I’m fine.” Tommy would n’t-could n’t-look at him in the eyes, deliberately facing his head away from him.

Frustration starts settling in next to the panic. “No, you’re not, let me just-” He reaches out again and as soon as his fingers brush the shirt, it’s slapped away again.

“I said stop. I don’t need your help Techno.” There’s a foreign pain in his chest that Techno can’t identify.

Tommy places his hands on the floor next to him, brushing away whatever shards are there. He then slowly pulls his legs under him, before he shakily stands up. He holds his arms out on each side of himself for balance. The silence is oppressive. Then, almost timidly, Tommy mumbles out.

“Deo?” And Techno’s heart shatters in his chest. The man rushes forward and gently grabs one of Tommy’s hands. Tommy then grabs on tightly and leans on him - _ away from Techno- _ and is guided gently back on his chair, which Phil hurries to straighten up, Techno still kneeling on the floor.

“Thank you.” Tommy murmures to Deo, who just smiles and pats him on the head.

A strained silence rises between them.

“As you can see” Tommy starts, “I’m fine.” Techno frowns.

“No offense Tommy” Phil starts, lightly resting a hand on his good shoulder, which makes the jump Tommy did that much more obvious. “But you spooked us a bit.

“Phil?”

“Yeah, kiddo, it’s me.” Tommy leaned back into the hand, his face aimed towards his right. A beat of silence.

“I’m sorry for scaring you.” Tommyinnit apologized to everyone. If Techno wasn’t so busy building his heart back in his chest, he might have made fun of this. Phil merely hums.

“We’re sorry we made you uncomfortable.” Phil was smiling softly at the youngest, ruffling his hair lightly. His gaze snaps up to the crowned pig. “Isn’t that right Techno?” Both Phil and Deo were staring at him. He carefully got up off of his knees.

“Yeah.” He finally admits “Sorry we frightened you.”

Tommy’s mouth curls up slightly at the end. “I’m sorry I ran out.”

Techno scoffs “I’d hope so. Do you realise how dangerous that was?” The slowly warming atmosphere turned back to ice 

“You could have gotten stuck somewhere without being able to die and respawn!”

Tommy sinks back in the chair, Phil is frowning at him and Deo is almost glaring. “Yeah i get it I-”

“That was such a moronic thing to do- were you even thinking?” Techno doesn’t mean to make the kid pull back like that, but please, Tommy, understand what he can’t say-

“I..-I thought it was the best thing I could do at the tim-”

“Why didn’t you think ahead? What if Deo hadn’t found you? “

“Ok Techno that’s enough-”

“Let me finish Phil. The kid needs to hear this.”

“Why don’t you chill instead? Can’t you see you’re scaring him?” Deo places himself protectively in front of Tommy. The pig takes a moment to look at him. Remorse immediately grabs at him. The teen’s curled in a ball, arms wrapped around his knees, his chin resting the crook of his arms.

“I-..I’m sorry.” Techno’s voice sounded faint even to his own ears. “I don’t, didn’t want to hurt him like this.”

The small voice was muffled. “Just go away.” 

Techno starts “I-...” A large hand rests on his shoulder, and Techno doesn’t know when Phil got close to him.

“I think we should leave, friend.” Techno looks at the situation around him and frowns, the closest thing to tears he ever felt rises to his eyes. 

  
  


“Techno.” Phil’s voice left no room for arguments. And so Techno doesn’t.

As they leave, Phil murmurs something to Deo, too low for Techno to pick up.

He takes the opportunity to turn back to Tommy. He breaths in.

“I’m sorry” He starts “If, if you ever needed anything. Anything at all. Just know that I’m here. Just call me.” He’s not pleading, he’s  _ not _ .

A watery smile makes it worth it. “I will.”

And the Antarctic Empire leaves Buisness Bay in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello everyone <3 Heres a big boy chapter and although it isn't exactly on time,,, meh who cares right? 
> 
> What do you think of the situation tommy had landed himself in again?
> 
> poor tommy
> 
> (Anyway thanks again for the nice comments *sends much love to everyone*)
> 
> P.-S I'm thinking of making a tumblr for this au. Thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy tries to be independent,
> 
> It goes wrong.

That had been days ago, Tommy realized with a frown, his hands slowing down in the motion.

He has been blind for close to five days now. Tommy restlessly dug at the dirt in the garden next to his house. The effects still hadn’t lessened and he was getting anxious. When is it going to go? He angrily rips out the plant in front of him. He refuses to believe this was going to last longer. It just can’t! He had been practically been confined for the past days!

“Hey Tommy, if you continue like that we won't have any weeds yes, but no flowers either.” Deo’s joking tone snaps him out of his daze. His friend’s rather flat voice was close to him. Earlier today Deo had suggested gardening to release his restless energy. 

He spoke sharply “It's not as though I can tell.”

A sigh echoed from his right and before he felt Deo let himself to the ground next to him, close enough for Tommy to feel him, but far enough not to be invasive.

“This isn’t working for you is it?” Tommy kind of wishes he was stuck with someone a bit less perceptive.

“I just want things to go back to normal.” Tommy turned his head away from Deo, pushing back borrowed sunglasses and slouching.

A thoughtful hum.

“I know. We’re just trying to ease you back in.” Deo agreed, patting his shoulder amicably.

“I don’t think it’s working.” Tommy refuses to let the tears drop, he’s cried enough damn it!

“Just because you can’t … notice the progress, doesn’t mean it ain’t happening.” Shuffling “ You couldn’t walk alone a few days ago.”

Tommy nods reluctantly. “ I guess…”

  
  


“You know what? How about you go chop in the woods next to our bay…” Deo suggests.

Tommy startles “What?”

“Yeah, I’m sure you can. It’s close, you’ve done it a thousand times. I’ll put myself as speed dial, so you can contact me.”

“Are you sure?” Again, he had to be certain he wasn’t getting pranked.

“I wouldn’t have suggested it if I wasn’t.” 

“Can I hug you?” This wasn’t new for the duo. Tommy had suddenly gotten much clingier, probably as a way to compensate on the lack of sight. Sadly it was hard for him to initiate the contact as he couldn’t aim his arms, so he had to ask Deo before hugging him. They hugged, Tommy smiling in his arms.

A few minutes later, he was walking through the forest, a hop in his step. Sure, not being able to look at the sights around him was depressing, but just being surrounded by nature helped brighten his mood. Picking a solid tree, and mindful to remember the way back, he set to chopping.

He had only gotten through perhaps five trees when he felt the raindrop fall on his nose. Frowning, he realized it was raining. Wonderful. A few more drops, and after what feels like buckets, Tommy amends his previous sentence. Never mind rain, it was pouring. He quickly hides underneath a large oak tree.

Biting his lip, he tried to figure out how to solve this issue. He was way too far away from his base to go back there without getting completely damp (sure he might’ve perhaps gone further then he was supposed to, but Deo wouldn’t check.). Never mind the fact his way back probably felt very different from when he came, rendering him effectively lost.

When all hope seemed lost, a miracle happened. He could hear footsteps through the downpour running in his general direction. Then, with little to no warning, a hand grabbed his and tugged him towards the person.

“What?” Tommy barely managed to get out before he’s being pulled away. A mumble. Tommy knows that mumble. It’s the villagers’ language. A villager was pulling him through a forest. That’s something that didn’t happen on a regular basis.

Tommy doesn’t know how long he’d been running before he heard the sound of more villagers mumble. A coat smelling like  _ woodsweataxepinecones _ - _ lumberjacks- _ was thrown over his small drenched stature, the hood turned up over his head as he entered a roofed place. The first villager is still guiding him, mumbling and groaning in what he assumes is a comforting way.

As he stumbles in the dry room, the villager sits him down on a bed, pats his head, drops dry clothes on his lap and a fluffy towel and leaves. Just like that, in and out of his circle of existence, helping Tommy out and then disappearing. Tommy doesn’t question it, simply confused and grateful.

A breath in.

A breath out.

He hurries to put on the new clothes, slightly too big on his body, and drops his wet clothes in the corner of the room. He then lies down on the bed, exhaustion creeping into him. He'll contact Deo after his nap. But for now, rest.

\--

A splitting noise pierced the air, waking Tommy up in a state of panic. Barely coherent, he tried to identify the noise. It sounded like… a Bell? What bell could..? Oh. A raider bell.

  
  
  
  


A raider alarm was echoing throughout the village. If Tommy focused through the splitting headache, he could hear the sound of panic, screams and the distinct snarl of ravagers. Panic bubbled in his chest. He had to help. He gets up from the bed, hand on the wall. His fingers barely grab the door handle when someone suddenly slams it open, grabs him by the collar, pulls him back and closes the door.

Tommy opens his mouth to argue when whoever grabbed him lays a hand on his mouth to stop any sound. He then pulls him towards the bed, sitting him down forcefully. Stay. Tommy jumps back up. Before he can get far, the hands pull him in another direction. Then the impossible happens. 

The caring village pushes him in a chest he didn’t even notice.

And then locks it.

Panic.

  
  


He could hear everything, from the door opening in the house to the sound of agony coming from those getting slaughtered outside. He could hear the ravagers’ massive steps outside, booming. The house groaned with creaking wood getting abused. The rain continued with merciless drops and were audibly heavy. The emeralds in the chest were digging into his back with their sharp edges and he felt squeezed from all dimensions. The storm outside beat against the window. His breathing was quick and his heartbeat even faster. Panic bubbled up through his throat getting stuck while he breathed causing hiccups.

He stayed still. If they can’t find him they couldn’t kill him. If they can’t kill him, they can't spawn trap him, forcing him to relive his death again and again and again. That’s a fate worse than murder- it was torture. 

So he held his breath as the raiders barged the house and slaughtered villagers hiding. Like him. His body felt heavy in the chest. Sure, he had a diamond axe with him but that wouldn’t do any good in running away from the massive mobs. He’s seriously a burden, if he hadn’t come to this village there wouldn’t have been a raid and then-

Using his hand to muffle the hiccups, he used his other to search for his phone. If he was silent enough they wouldn’t hear him. Breathing was getting harder in this enclosed space. He clicked on the screen rapidly at random until he heard a loud noise outside and accidentally dropped the device. Cursing silently he continues, picking it back up again with shaking fingers and continues tapping until he hears it ringing.

“Deo please pick up…”

Tommy started to feel lightheaded when he heard it getting picked up. He immediately whispered “P-...please im stuck in a-” A vase fell over. They were trying to smash the place up. 

They’re  _ Searching _ . 

“Hurry godammit-” he stuttered out.

The teen was getting dizzy and although he couldn't see, he couldn't tell the difference between up and down. The world was spinning and unsteady. His breath accelerates to intake more oxygen but-  _ it isn't working _ and his chest was hurting oh  _ god oh no _ . 

  
  
  


“TOMMY?!”

Cracking open his heavy eyelids( when did they close?), he numbly noted his sudden wakefulness. He pushed against the opening and realized that it was locked. Still, he kicked it to attract attention from whoever he recognized. He noted the British accent... He heard fiddling with his chest and suddenly he felt himself getting picked up. He had an odd sense of deja vu...

“Oh poor Tommy… I can't leave you alone for one minute huh?”

He barely heard since he was panting furiously, trying to intake as much oxygen as possible. His cloudy gaze snapped up. Wait... Huh? His brain short circuited, wasn’t Deo’s voice suspiciously deep? 

The man was tapping on his back as he leaned onto the ground. He continued coughing for a few minutes, until he felt less light-headed. Whipping some saliva off his chin, he had an inkling of who this was.

“That wasn’t so hard now was it?” 

That was Wilbur! But… What was the other Brit doing here? Had he unconsciously called Wilbur instead of Deo? That’s impossible since he didn’t have Wil’s contact, apparently spamming him too much in the past and getting blocked. Whatever that means. Also he couldn’t imagine the guy beating a raid, no matter the boost from the enchanted diamond gear he wore. But then…

The door flew open with a loud crack. He heard more footsteps coming towards him and the mystery person grabbed him into a hug. Tommy whimpered as he felt the familiar soft fabric from the cloak they wore. This was Technoblade. 

Glassy and unfocused eyes tear up. Tugging at the cloth, he leaned further into the hug. God, all their arguing had truly made Tommy miss his brother in all but blood. He had been so scared, trapped in that stupid box.

They were holding each other, just like on the first day of this hellish week.

“As much as this warms my cold and bleeding heart, could you two explain what’s going on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies <3 I hope you are all doing superrrr well!!
> 
> I made the blog! :D https://sensorydeprivationau.tumblr.com/ its called sensorydeprivationAU cuz im not very good with names! Basically you guys can ask me stuff about this universe and or headcanons. I also will post some art if i see ppl are interested. Its all explained in the pinned post so-
> 
> Anywayy. Wilbur has arrived :O and hes got a big role in the but im not gonna spoil it c: or maybe i will on the blog. I guess you will have to check to find out... ;)
> 
> Welp this is the end of the note. *sends you all lots of hugs* cya later guys!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk things out,
> 
> and Wilbur brings bad news.

_ Previously: _

_ Glassy unfocused eyes tear up. Tugging at the cloth, he leaned further into the hug. God, all their arguing had truly made Tommy miss his brother in all but blood. He had been so scared, trapped in that stupid box. _

_ They were holding each other, just like on the first day of this hellish week. _

_ “As much as this warms my cold and bleeding heart, could you two explain what’s going on?” _

Techno nudged him in the side and Tommy coughed awkwardly into his elbow. They had stopped hugging and were now just sitting beside each other. The pig took this opportunity to remove the heavy wet cloak off his shoulders to dry.

“Well you see, Wilbur, I don’t have any vision anymore ‘cuz I had an accident a week ago with a witch.” Tommy stated it matter-of-factly. During the past week he reflected long and hard about his situation. He’d decided that when he regains his vision, he wouldn’t take it for granted like in the past. No longer. No more.

Wilbur scoffed, “You  _ are _ aware that potions don’t last that long right?” Rolling his eyes, the blond found Wil’s attitude alarmingly tame. Shouldn’t his friend be taking this more seriously?

“You don’t get it- It’s not going away. This wasn’t a regular potion, I-...it was like a glitch or something.” His voice trembled. Sure, him being a long time player he’s had experience with glitches but… none had ever been this severe! His fingernails dug into his hands. It was truly a frustrating thing to live through.

He heard chuckles coming from the other Brit. Furrowing his brows, he couldn’t understand what was so funny. Opening his mouth to ask, he got interrupted by the deep voice rumbling; “Oh Tommy...Have you forgotten that I’m an admin?” 

Tommy felt astonished that he forgot. Admins were of a totally different type of player. They had the power to toy with the laws of the world, like deities on their respective servers. The boy grinned and exclames, “Hurry up then! I don’t got all day!” 

“Hush, child, be patient. “ A moment of silence, until…

Techno exclaims “What the-” 

Winds ripped through the air, colliding with his body. He got flung into the wall, luckily not smashing a window and hurting himself even more. The noise was piercing and he tried to clutch his ears, but the pressure wouldn’t let him go so he was stuck. He felt weightless, cold as ice and unable to breathe. His whole body shook under the immense power.

It lasted for a few intense seconds before the blast calmed down. His body, suddenly acting as if the heaviest object in the room, crashed onto the floor leaving him in pain and probably with a concussion.

“The hell was that?!” Tommy screams. He had been taken by surprise and hadn’t liked that at all. He was waiting for either Wilbur or Techno to respond, but no answer came. “Hello?” He called out, standing up. He then heard the pig respond, “I’m over here Tommy. Wil’s gone.”

“W-...what?” Tommy breathed out. Wilbur… left? Huh? 

“...I’m not sure either.” 

A moment of silence fell between the two. Tommy felt himself panicking.

“Techno what just happened?” He asked weakly.

“There was a… Wil’s eyes were glowing like… but then he started to float? And the wind was coming from him. The man looked possessed. After a bit he just… disappeared. But you can’t disappear, that’s impossible.” The man muttered, obviously deep in thought trying to understand the situation. His unclear details were annoying Tommy deeply.

“Dude. What did Wilbur do?”

There was no response. Tommy only felt his anxiety grow with every moment that passed in this suffocating silence. Well, if the king doesn’t want to answer, he’ll have to find out himself. Think. What was the last thing his friend did? Well… He had tried to find and destroy a glitch. Maybe it had something to do with that?

After voicing his hypothesis, Techno confirmed that he believed the same, but the pigman continued pacing around the room agitatedly. Tommy couldn't muster up the strength to walk over to him, so he slouched and slid down the wall into a sitting position. “I guess all we can do now is trust him to get back, huh?”

Not waiting for an answer to his rhetoric question, he sighed, rubbing his eyes. Everything was shit right now and he couldn’t deal with it. He felt so  _ tired _ . Closing his eyes, he wondered if Techno would mind babysitting him until Wilbur came back while he slept. As he started feeling drowsy, his friend spoke up,

“Hey man I-... I’m sorry for how I acted the other day...days.” Techno’s uncertain voice snapped him out of his trance. Tommy frowned.

“Nonono, don’t worry Techno. I’m just- I’m the one who’s sorry for acting like that and running away that day. That’s not very poggers of me.”

He chuckles. ”An understatement.” And the man’s steps resonated as he approached Tommy, lasting until he sat down against his side, saying nothing. His heavy eyes drop. He was tired, and Techno was so warm...

“Tommy, wake up.” He got drowsily woken up by a gentle shove. Yawning he rubbed his face. Waking up is always so weird these days, him constantly being in the dark and all. He lifted himself up on unsteady legs. ”Techno? Is Wilbur back?”

“Hey Tommy-” The British voice started.

“Did it work? Then why can’t I see? Did your coding not work? Do we need to call another admin?” Tommy’s voice sounded strained even to his ears. A sall beat of silence before Wilbur started up, sounding meek.

“I...Well… I don’t know how to explain this...Well-” Panic rises up in his chest. Anger came out.

“Hurry up! “

“TOMMY, stop interrupting me! I’m trying to make this the least painful possible for the both of us ok?”

That shut him up. Tommy can practically see the crease between the other man’s brows and the way he was rubbing at his temples. That’s not very reassuring. The warm calloused hand resting on his shoulder, though.

“Okay so… I'm going to start with the beginning. Tommy, I don't know why, but your whole character file is glitched. The only way to get rid of the ‘stain’ caused by the potion, is to reset the whole thing.”

“...what?”

“Tommy… if you want your vision back, you’ll need to start over from scratch your character.” Techno uttered gravelly.

And Tommy _ ran.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Problem: you know, you should really deal with me one day-
> 
> Tommy: haha running away go brrr
> 
> Seriously though, yall are super supportive and it makes me happy to create in such a nice community. I thank you guys for being patient, and checking out my blog :P
> 
> This is almost the last chapter... :O it passed so fast!
> 
> (dont worry, if you dont understand the ending, its will be clearer next chapter) (if you do though... :D pog)
> 
> soo anyway ily all very much <3 *sends love*
> 
> They say memories are the essence of a person. Without them, its kind like they died, yknow? Food for thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Tommy to choose,
> 
> But its so hard-

Tommy screamed into the forest as he ran. Why?! Why was he forced into this-? Why did he have to choose! Breathing heavily, he ran faster, his mind buzzing.

His toes hit a rock and he stumbled, hurting himself in the fall. Cussing, he held his foot in pain. Might as well sit down here. Feeling the grass underneath his feet, he recoiled at the wet strands. He’d forgotten it had been raining. He wouldn’t have forgotten if he’d seen…

Clutching his head he rocked back and forth. He had to decide between… Staying like this- or losing his memories? He continued screaming, in anguish and desperation. Why?! He’d done nothing wrong! Angry tears collected in his eyes and blinked away after, but  _ they kept coming and wouldn’t stop. _

Bawling his eyes out in the forest might not be the most productive thing he could do with his time, but he sure as hell won’t stop now. Sniffling, he still couldn’t choose. On one hand, he’d continue living like this, being babied by everyone and unable to _ live _ normally again. But on the other hand he gets to see life again! At the cost of-...of losing  _ everything. _

He.. He’s made his decision. It should have been obvious since the beginning.

He carefully retraced his steps, which was easy since he’d only run in a straight line. He’s surprised neither of the two men didn’t chase after him after he left. Maybe Techno did change...unlike him. Clearing those thoughts from his head, he accidentally bumped into a corpse. Touching it, he identified it being a Raider, with a rather large sword wound through his chest. It also smelled rotten and disgusting.

Gripping his nose, he tried to retrace the steps to the house. As he approached it, he heard a noise. “Wilbur, are you sure about this?” A deep voice questioned behind the door.

“Of course Techno.” 

“But what if he… takes you up on your offer?” 

“Then I guess we will have to live with a new Tommy.”

“How... How can you be so nonchalant about this?”

“Are you out of your bloody mind? Do you think the guilt won’t eat me alive, everyday until my own permadeath? No, of fucking course not. “ Wilbur takes a moment before continuing breathlessly, “...but this isn’t our choice. It’s his.” 

He creaks the door open. He could almost  _ see _ the tension in the room rising every single second. This was it. This was the decision that will affect him forever.

“I… I’m not running away again guys. For real thi-...this time.” His voice breaks. He felt his hand get pulled and he crashed into someone’s arms. They held him fiercely while someone else hugged him from the other side. “I’m sorry…” He says in a high pitched voice, leaning further into the embrace.

Techno whispered “We’re just happy you didn’t die.” and he felt Wilbur elbow the pig for his blunt delivery.

Despite his tears staining the others’ shirts, he only clenched tighter. The now forever blind boy felt overwhelmingly accepted. And through all of these smothering emotions, Tommy couldn’t help but smile.

These hugs might feel different. But that’s not a bad thing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> Shows over boys, we did it. This chapter was really small compared to the last few, but this seemed like a proper way to end it.
> 
> Shoutout to my beautiful beta, couldn't have done without her. ily ur a wonderful sibling.
> 
> Shoutout to everyone who commented throughout the whole fic, you've motivated me to continue improving myself and making higher quality content. I love u guys <3
> 
> Shoutout to the readers who didn't comment or those that left kudos. I see ya'll and I love you guys too <3
> 
> Will there be a proper part two to this fic? probably not. Will i write some snapshots with this premise later? Heck yea! If anyone wants to write some blind tommy or smth, youre allowed btw C: 
> 
> This will probably be my only popular fic ever, so just to remind you all, stay safe and *sends love <3*

**Author's Note:**

> ello heres another fic idk man i just got the urge to write this au so yeah what do you think?
> 
> (an1 comment that would be really chill)


End file.
